A story about games :3
by Saileena
Summary: Maa, jean and marco work as Journalists, but In private Jean has some things which he is not too proud of XD basickly he is an otaku and also fudanshi. he and marco are friends, and well, in the end there's a lemon :) Hope u enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo! .! hehe, finally I wrote it :3 sooooo, I felt kinda guilty, that even though marco x jean my favourite OTP ever is, I hadn't written anything for them yet, and since 3 days ago I downloaded Dramatical murder, i just decided to write this :3

Hope u enjoy, and please leave reviews ; (ill answer ne? It makes me really happy if u do :3)

* * *

Jean had some...things, which he would prefer to keep secret. Well not exactly secret, he wouldn't really lie if anyone came out and actually asked him (except with some things), but they where not things that he would scream oput for the world to know. Especially because he still hadn't really accepted them himself.

First, he liked Yaoi. I mean to that extend that he would actually jerk off nearly every evening, thinking of two (animated though) guys...having sex with each other? Urgh, just thinking about it made him feel absoulutly hopeless. He was a guy! Ah, but just mayby he was gay...but he still liked girls more, ok?! … … Unfortunatly that was one of the things he hadn't accepted yet, and would actually lie about.

The second 'truth' if you could call it like that, was that he was also writing Yaoi. After halve a year he had faced his problems like a real man and had accepted that... he wouldn't even lie about it, just mayby not exactly tell everything...ah, and he still acted 100% normal and innocent in front of his parents if he saw them (he had mooved out when he had finnished school). Although he was 21 already, he didnt know how his parents would react if they knew that their son was writing gay porn... urgh, and he really didnt like it being called like that... Yaoi...not g-gay porn...!

Ok, never mind the other things, Jean was just too happy at the moment to bother with those...:

HE HAD FINNALY GOT 'IT'!

Hehe, it all started with one fucking examen... jean was studieng jernalism and had been extremely nervous bevore he had entered the huge room, with single tables and teachers looking at you with their 'I hope you fail everything' glare. He had been sooo nervous that his lovely best friend Sir Marco Bodt (he used to call him sir, because somehow he reminded him of one of those 100% angle like, super duper nice nobles in his games, the kind where you had to go to get new lives or seek for help), had told him to shut the fuck up, relax and quit running around in circles. Since that didnt really helped he had spoken his word:

"ne, jean, your obsessed with games, right? Didn't you say you wanted a new one? How about if you get at least 75% and keep calm now you can download it. Like that youd have a goal, right?"

The moment this was suggested, Jean calmed down to the extend that he could have been the second buddha. And because the world mayby didnt hate him that much afterall, and there clearly wasn't a god, 'cause if there was this wouldn't have happened, jean got exactly 75% on his examen.

And there he was. Siiting in front of his PC in L stile, feeling like the empiror of the world and was watching as the prowentage of the game slowly got higher and higher. In between he played a bit on his new squper high technologie Tablet (Livta* from *ldi). Hehe, he had finally got enough of those cool green diamond thingies to buy santa! well santa had just been eaten by this annoying monkey thingy wich was chasinfg him the whole fukcing time until he died, when the game he was waiting for was finally finished.

"Yippy! WUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUU! hehehehehehehe, I HAVE THE POWER! urgh . ". So that was jean, being happy, but also something else at the same time. The feeling is really difficult to explain, it was a kind of self hate, but not really caring at the same time, and excitement, but also the thought how absoulutly ruined your live was. But in the end happines took over The tug like boy/man/whatever/not horse face tough, as he looked at the screen:

Dramatical murder!

YAAAAAAAAAY! hehe, even the music was awesome! Ok ok, p-play... IT WORKS! quickly call Marco!

'jean? How can I help you?"

"MAAARCOOOOOOOO! I managed, tis loading! IM PLAYING THE GAME!"

"ow...Haha, ok, good for you Jean! What game? ^^"

"... …. eto...sono...ah, need to go . byebye marco ^^)

How would he explain to marco, the most innocent angel friend, that he was getting hyper because of a Yaoi game? Urgh . Maaaaa, jean didnt really care yet. Hehe, Nya, theres Aoba . W-Woa! hehe, cool city :3 NYAAAAA! SOOOOO AWESOME!

clock: tick tock tick tock

* * *

ok, Im terribly sorry for the spelling, I know I suck at it T_T Well, this chapter is completely based on things that happened to me (e-eto, u decide to which extend though . not telling .) so it might seem kinda weird XD

hope u enjoyed it :)

next chapter comes when I have some reviews XD (Yohohohohohohohhoho, Im sooooooo evil! :p)


	2. Chapter 2

So, even though I only received one Kudos (buhu?) I still decided to post this chapter (just cause tis cooler to have more then one chapter .) Ma, please continue reading this story (to the one person who actually did), I really hope u at least kind of like it, and I apologise for jean being not completely jean.

PS: I fuck*n hate the Jeager brat T_T

* * *

At 3 in the morning suddenly jeans phone rang:

"Yuss! Hu, Marco? Why are you calling? O.o"  
"J.E.A.N. K.I.R.S.T.E.I.N! Please, do tell me what day tomorrow is..." , something in Marcos voice was a tiny bit scary... urgh, think think thi...!  
" AH! w-we urgh, eto, I-Im going to bed now . thanx for the call... ."  
"yupp. No problem...good night Jean :)"

Jean quickly saved, not looking at the screen a second time, and cursed himself for being so fucking forgetful. Damn! They had to do this reaaaaallly weird job tomorrow, interviewing a reaaaaally weird kindergarten teaching and writing an article about how the day passes for the children there. No idea why they had to do it, but they had to get up early tomorrow. Mh? Waaaaaiiiit, why was Marco still up?

The next morning:

"...PISS OFF SUN! urgh T_T", jean being a morning person, got out off bed in high speed, brushed his teeth and had a long relaxing shower before he ate some croissants and some coffee for breakfast. Oh, no, right, that's Sunday. No, well he did have a short shower, took an apple and dragged himself out of his apartment. And went back in to get his camera and went back out.

Jean and Marco often worked together on assignments, Jean being the photographer and Marco the one who wrote the articles. Today they decided to meat up in front of Shinjuku's main train station at 6:15. Not that they'd take the stuffed train, but it was a good place to meant up.

"morning Jean! "  
"Mh. Morning T_T", yupp, Jean was a very poetical person.  
"haha, you really have to show me that game, you seemed really pumped up about it yesterday XD"  
"mh...m-mayby .", Non existing god/power/...mind? HELP!

But luckily for Jean they where at the Kindergarten already. The teacher and his assistant where just cleaing up the already amazingly clean rooms when the two Journalists entered.

"Oh, hello! Ah!, please, may I ask you to take off your shoes please?", The taller one greeted them. WHAT A BRAT! Well, Jean clearly didn't like him! But well, a look from Marco told him, that it was best to do as they where told.  
"Are you the two Journalists? Urgh, annoying T_T but ok, My name is Rivaille lance and this brat here is Eren Jaeger, my assistant." The shorter man with the gloomy eyes presented them.  
Hopefully this day would pass soon...

It didn't. The children where quite nice though, ignoring the fact they they where extremely weird. One girl would spend the day around Eren's leg, then there was a boy with huuuuuuge eyebrows who would command everyone and at the same time make sure that every injury and stuff was immediately reported to Rivaille sensei. Hehe, one day he'd make a fine Role player! At lunch time there where three children who where acting weird as well, one who would analyse her potato, the other who would form letters with his rice and then another girl, whod just steal everyone else's potato and eat them as fast as possible, before the eyebrow boy would tell her off.

Ma na, at the end off the day Marco was still smiling as always, but Jean was absolutely exhausted. But the work was done. Hehehehehehehehe, since Marco did the writing stuff, that meant jean could play his game in the evening *.*! Hopefully Aoba would be saved from this evil looking pink brown whatever guy who had kidnapped him!.

But then at 10:30 the doorbell rang. OMG, WHO DARES TO DISTURBV MY SLEEP?! Just joking, who would actually be asleep at this time? Ah, but it was still weird, Jean hadn't ordered any Pizza, so who would come knocking or ringing at his door at this time? Ah, quickly get his cosplay sword and carefully open the door...

"Jean? What the hell are you doing with that? Oh, I'm sorry, I know I wasn't invited, but I thought I'd show you the article before I send it to sensei.", an apologising Marco...apologised.  
"E-eto, nuthin, come in...", Jean opened the door fully, quickly putting the sword aside.

After showing the article to Jean, who of course agreed, Marco just wanted to leave when he caught a glimpse of jeans computer screen. At first jean panicked, because he couldn't remember when he had been before Marco came, or the PC could have opened a different window (which could have been something he didn't exactly wanted Marco to see), but after he turned around to see, he noticed that nothing was unusual. Just a random Rhyme fighting scene...

"Dramatical Murder?! E-Eto...ah...", to jeans grate dismay Marco knew the game...wait! D-Does that mean he played it?! Y-Yaoi, B-but..eh?!


End file.
